1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid ejection head that ejects liquid. More preferably, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an ink jet recording head that performs recording by ejecting ink onto a recording medium to be recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of using a liquid ejection head that ejects liquid is an ink jet recording method that performs recording by ejecting ink onto a recording medium to be recorded. An ink jet recording head applied to the ink jet recording method generally includes fine ejection orifices, a liquid flow path, and multiple energy generating elements that are provided in a part of the liquid flow path for generating energy to be used for ejecting liquid. A conventional method of manufacturing such ink jet recording head is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-314371.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-314371, first, a flow path forming member whose sensitivity is lowered by adding an optical dye is placed on a substrate on which the energy generating elements are formed. Then, images of bubble generating chambers are formed up to a deep portion of the flow path forming member with high dosage exposure, and images of ejection orifice portions are formed from an upper layer to an arbitrary deep portion of the flow path forming member with low dosage exposure. Further, an unexposed portion of the flow path forming member is eluted to form the bubble forming chambers and the ejection orifices.
According to the above-mentioned manufacturing method described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-314371, the height of the bubble generating chambers is controlled by an exposure amount, and the bubble generating chambers and the ejection orifices are formed in one material. Therefore, the height of the bubble generating chambers cannot be controlled with high precision. Further, the ejection orifice portions are patterned with an exposure amount at which spaces to be the bubble generating chambers are not cured, and hence, a sufficient exposure amount cannot be used, which may cause the flow path forming member around the ejection orifice portions to be cured insufficiently. Therefore, the ejection orifices may be deformed by long-term printing.